


Todos (nosotros)

by Ceibos



Category: Politica Argentina
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Buenos Aires, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceibos/pseuds/Ceibos
Summary: AU Mauri/Alberto en el que Macri es el estresado empleado de la empresa de su padre y Alberto el barista de la cafetería "Todos", que queda a la vuelta de su oficina. Entre mensajes en las servilletas y sonrisas complices, nacerá el amor.





	Todos (nosotros)

Mauricio siempre se preguntaba en qué momento su vida se había ido a la mierda. ¿Había sido cuando eligió estudiar ingeniería en vez de seguir su sueño de ser deportista? ¿Había sido cuando aceptó el puesto de gerente que le había ofrecido su padre? ¿Cuando lo había dejado su última novia? ¿O cuando perdió los balances de un mes y su padre le gritó por una semana? Bueno, eso había sido la semana pasada y todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza los gritos de la tarde. 

Eran las seis, la ciudad de Buenos Aires bullía de actividad gracias a que la gente volvía a sus casas después del día laboral. Mauricio estaba haciendo lo propio cuando decidió parar a tomar algo. No había almorzado y si no tomaba café, el dolor de cabeza lo iba a matar. Miró a su alrededor y vio varios bares en la cuadra, pero uno en particular le llamó la atención, con grandes ventanales que daban a la calle que filtraban la luz de la tarde y le daban al interior un aspecto acogedor. Bien. Sería ese. El cartel sobre la puerta rezaba "Todos", escrito en un simpático fileteado con banderitas argentinas y ¿Estrellas federales?.   
Era obvio que este lugar no era uno de los bares modernos y espaciosos a los que él estaba acostumbrado y era más como un lugar de militancia, de esa militancia que comenzaba a asomarse lentamente por las calles de Buenos Aires. 

Mauricio se obligó a dejar de mirar la fachada con estupor porque a ese paso alguien lo iba a atropellar (o enojarse y gritarle por estar varios minutos parado en la vereda) , y entró. En el interior no había mucha gente, solo algunos jóvenes aparentemente universitarios discutiendo y fumando en las sillas del fondo, alejados de las ventanas. Al costado se encontraba el mostrador, y sobre el mostrador dos trabajadores que tenían pinta de estar muy aburridos. 

Mauricio se sentó en una mesa pegada a la ventana, bien lejos de los estudiantes que tenían cara de Filosofía y Letras.  
El día había sido terrible. La empresa parecía caerse por todos lados (Mauricio sospechaba que porque la dictadura que tanto había apoyado el negocio se había terminado), todos los otros empleados tenían el malhumor por default y su padre estaba de viaje, teniendo alguna reunión en Uruguay o algo así. Mauricio tampoco quería volver a su casa, un departamento frío y oscuro con olor a viejo en Recoleta, a unas pocas cuadras de allí. Se sentía demasiado solo. Se preguntó si su mamá lo llamaría otra vez desde Tandil para preguntarle por su novia, y si otra vez no le iba a dar la cara para decirle la verdad de que habían terminado la relación hacía ya tres meses. Y después llorar al teléfono una hora porque odiaba su trabajo, odiaba estar solo, odiaba su vida. No, mejor no. Mejor retrasar lo más posible el regreso a casa. 

En medio de sus deprimentes maquinaciones, uno de los chicos -el que parecía más joven- salió de atrás del mostrador para atenderlo.   
-Un cortado por favor- Le pidió Mauricio. La etiqueta en el delantal decía "Sergio". - Sin azúcar. 

El chico lo miró un poco extrañado, tal vez notando su traje caro de oficina y sus ojeras de cansancio. No debo ser el tipo usual de cliente, pensó Mauricio. 

-¿Va a pedir algo más?

-No, nada más.- ¿Qué más quiere que pida?

-Son treinta pesos.- Dijo Sergio, le cobró y se fue. Mientras se iba no le sacaba la vista de encima. En serio, ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? 

Mauricio lo siguió con la mirada hasta el mostrador y ahí lo vió. El otro empleado. Un joven de su edad, de pelo castaño, bigote y ojos oscuros. Y que lindos ojos, que lo estaban mirando. Mauricio apartó la mirada avergonzado. ¿Que hacía mirando así a un hombre? No era lo que enseñaban en el Newman. Ahora el chico iba a pensar que era raro. 

Cuando se animó a mirar de vuelta, el joven del mostrador le estaba sonriendo.


End file.
